User talk:T-Rex 882/Archive 1
The first archive of T-Rex 882's messages. Any before this have been deleted. Recriutment Do you want me to recruit more users for the wiki? Leave a message on my talk page ADK46 I could just use the Utahraptor signature while on this wiki if u like, thanks --ADK46 13:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sig Ok. I'll do that, and good luck getting Legend status! Good luck Good luck with getting legend status, M8! I have nothing else really to say. 438 edits Nice job! Congrats. News no, none today, u know of any other dino news sources i could keep an eye on, cause im just relying on the newspaper :Sure, I would be glad to help. I read over the rules and I have some suggestions for site improvement. I don't have much time to edit now but I'll be back tonight. I have to go. Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. Before I start editing heavily, I need a few things. Could you unlock my user page? If you do, may I add links to the paleo wikis? Also, would you mind leaving a more friendly message on your Dinopedia user page so that viewers now know that the conflict is resolved. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 19:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Could you look at Talk:Liopleurodon? Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 19:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) News Question I got a cool arcticle about and ice age creature, does this count, or should i keep the news in the Mezazoic? Recruiting I am no messages but recriuting is giong well! i hope that i will get loads of new recruits! Legend gratz on getting LEGEND STATUS!! My user tempalate I'm going to ignore the Dinopedia thrashing but I have a question. Why can't we have links to external sites? Thanks. -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3 |'Talk to me']] 02:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the Buerocrat offer, and i'll try to get those 100 edits. But of course, im not entirely sure how to use my sysop powers as it is. :} Either way, I'll make some new pages tommorrow, and keep updating the news. Idea I just had an idea, and wanted to know what u think. What if we turned the Carnivor article into a category, and made a herbivor category to go along with it? Or mabey we could groupo the dinos into Triassic, jurassic, and Cretacious? Blocking Hwen you block people, please make sure it is for the right reasons. Not if they insulted you, but if they made you drop your food, then you can block them. I hope we are clear now : drop your food, block the noob! Hello Hiya you ok Promotion Yeah, im still working on the 100 edits. Thanks Amazing Discovery If ever u need a dino picture i found this nice website http://www.marshalls-art.com/pages/ppaleo/paleo25.htm Links I knew about the external links rule, i just thought it applied to articles, not messeges. Oh well, sorry bout that, I'll make sure not to do that in the future. Sig What's wrong with my sig? Anyway, I'm about to go on a Thanksgiving vacation and probably wont return for a week or so. Just leave me a message and I'll get back with you when I return. Forgive me for my recent inactivity. I've been so busy lately. -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3 |'Talk to me']] 20:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :] Cool I'm Station7 and I love wikia's. I just looked on your site and saw that the pictures are from good quality. Also it's cool that you have a dinisaurus wikia. Because how much dinosaurus are there? Great one, I really love the picture on the left, great picture. Even if there are 46 articles it's cool to see. I have a wikia for my own to. I'm a LOST fan, but it's something nice to see other peoples wikia's. I saw on your talk blog that you called a legend, on my user page to. Nice site, really. A great compliment ;) --Station7 21:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Dinopedia Have u seen our "rival" wiki lately?? I count idk, mabey 30 vandalized pages, and i dont mean just spam on real articles, but whole, fake dinosaurs (droopeceratops for example). And the most startleing part is...they arent doing a thing about it, I tryed to tell them, but couldn't get a hold of anyone. it looks like our competition is looseing. Just thought u might be interested PS: 680 edits!! Congratz Sysop? What is a sysop post? --Station7 21:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) And what is demoted? A sort of removing, or just staying at the site but you're not active for a long time?--Station7 21:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I will have the rollback way. If I am an adminstrator then I think I have it to busy for my own fans writing the stories. So I will have the rollback way. But I will look on this site if I can.--Station7 21:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I can't find this way, maybe you could make it easier for me.--Station7 22:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I give up for today, tommorow I will try it again!--Station7 22:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for showin me how to increase someone's rank. Speaking of which some anonymous guy added a "In Popular Culture" section to the Spinosaurus page (which i have been preparing for the January Featured article vote). I thought it was a good idea, and said to him he should create an account and join our wiki. Do u think we should put it in our other articles? P.S. Raptor 225 took all the news articles off of the dino news page and put them in the archives w/o even telling me....can i put em back? Oh. U did the News switcheroo? Well ok then. Anyways can we nominate featured articles yet or do we have to wait? Spinosaurus Wait a minute WHO sais spino might have been smaller than Trex?? Oh, well thanks for accepting the featured article nomination, it's a good idea to look at all angles. Voting Thanks, i willdo. Spinosaurus Hey thanks, and im sorry that i haven't been doing much editing lately, im in the middle of two projects and lots of homework for school+soon getting ready for Xmas. But if all goes well i'll be editing again in a day or two. Take care! Happy Christmas Thanks, im 14. And Happy Christmas to u too! The paper I didnt have any trouble readin it, did u click on full resolution? If u did then i'll fix it. Active Again Hey, buddy, I'm back from my spell of inactivity. Thanks for expressing your concerns about Dinopedia. Now that I'm back I have great new plans for Dinopedia. Don't worry, your "rival wiki" is about to start kicking your butt again. :) Joking. When you get the chance, talk with me. Also, if you are interested in having this wiki become an official partner of Dinopedia, we will support and advertize this wiki on Dinopedia. Just write up a small petition with a couple user signatures and get 3/4 of your admins to approve. After that, I'd be happy to make our partnership official. The petition is simply for democratic and archiving purposes. Thanks! -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3 |'Talk to me']] 02:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Im back too yeah happy New Year! I should be editing again 2day or tomorow. Petition I need a 3/4 vote from your administration and I want at least a few regular users' support so once the admins/bureaucrats are done, please get some regular users to sign. After that, it's a done deal and I'll advertise heavily. I'm also trying to start a small league, consisting of representatives from all dino-related wikis. Are you interested in this, as well? -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3 |'Talk to me']] 22:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Raptor tells me that u r the only one who knows how to do our signatures with the new editer. Could u gvie me a hand with it? Thanks ADK46 02:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey U there?ADK46 21:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I edit a page where only Founders could edit. I'm really really sorry. I didn't do that with any purpose. I'm really sorry. I did just wanna clean-up the mess. Still I'm sorry.--Station7 15:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) This is the page that I edited:http://dino.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur_Wiki:List_of_our_Ranks Dinosaur Wiki:List of our Ranks. --Station7 21:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Turdasaurus Thanks Demotion i heard about Gigantosaurus being demoted. I guess thats what happens if you don't edit.